Currently, information processing systems where multiple information processing devices are coupled via a network are in use. With information processing system, operation motoring of hardware and software in devices included in the system may be performed. Performing operation motoring enables failure occurring at one of the devices to be detected at an early stage.
Various ways of detecting failure have been conceived. For example, a certain pattern may be detected from multiple types of messages output from information processing devices, and failure corresponding to the pattern may be detected. Specifically, there are methods for detecting a pattern which is different from a normal message pattern, and for detecting an abnormal message pattern.
With the case of the former, a proposal has been made regarding a discrete system, where messages of a pattern different from that generated when the discrete system is being operated normally are detected as an abnormality, thereby accurately detecting an abnormality which has to be dealt with out of a great number of messages.
With the case of the latter, a proposal has been made to generate a failure pattern message based on log messages which components of the information processing system have output, taking into consideration the degree of correlation between the components.
Also, there has been made a proposal to prepare multiple determination rules for determining system failures (for compete match determination and for partial match determination), so that even in the event that compete match determination conditions are not totally satisfied, a list of failure cause candidates can be displayed using the partial match determination conditions.
Further, there has been made a proposal regarding a diagnosis method for calculator system hardware and the like, where a series of diagnosis processing is divided into several processes, and diagnosis is performed using multiple diagnosis modules which independently perform the divided processes.
Examples of related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-318071, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-170802, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-182044, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-22368, and so forth.